


Torture (Prompt 8 #1)

by FiddleDeStixx



Series: Prompts [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 07:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiddleDeStixx/pseuds/FiddleDeStixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something's wrong with Liam and why is he wearing....makeup? Something's not right here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torture (Prompt 8 #1)

Liam sat bored watching the movie that the boys had put on, he was falling asleep on someone's shoulder because it was so boring. His eyes were half-closed when someone nudged him awake.

"Someone's sleepy..." Niall whispered, laughing quietly when he watched Liam's eyes open a bit. "Not enjoying the movie, huh?"

Liam shook his head. "Sorry." he said, rubbing at his eyes and rubbing off some of the makeup he'd put on that morning. You see, Liam had been suffering from nightmares and hadn't told the guys, so he hid it. He saw Niall looking at him and frowned curiously. "What?"

"Mate, why are you wearing makeup? Today's our day off and you hate that stuff..." he asked, pointing at the residue on his friend's fingers. This was a bit strange. He was elbowed by Louis, who was obviously enjoying the movie, and he was shushed. Niall rolled his eyes and kept his attention on Li.

'Shit.' Liam thought. "Uh...no reason?" It was more of a question than a statement. "Uh huh..." Niall said, although he was skeptical of his answer. "I wonder why I don't believe you."

His eye was itching now and he somehow forgot about the makeup again and scratched it, more makeup coming off, finally revealing some black under it.

Niall's eyes narrowed a bit. What wasn't Liam telling him? Glancing at the other boys, seeing no one else had noticed, he said suddenly "Liam and I are going to go get snacks." He stood up, grabbing Liam's hand and tugging him towards the kitchen, glad the other boys hadn't cared.

"Niall, what's?" Liam said as he was dragged away.

He stopped in the kitchen and stared at Liam's face. Then, with his thumb, he reached up and removed the rest of the makeup on Liam's face. "Li, what's going on?" he asked, getting quite concerned for him.

Liam blinked. Shit, Niall now saw his face. He had black bags under his eyes and he looked more exhausted than what he conveyed. "It's nothing Ni, I can sort it out myself."

Liam hadn't looked this exhausted since his X Factor days. It was concerning. Even when they were on tour, Liam didn't have those deep black bags under his eyes. "If it's something that needs to be sorted out, it's obviously not nothing," he pointed out, being serious.

"Fine. Liam said, leaning against the counter. "I've been having nightmares for a while, really bad ones, I haven't slept in days. If I try, I just..." He trailed off shaking his head.

Nightmares? Well now, Niall felt horrible. How hadn't he noticed this before? Being gentle, Niall crossed his arms and said "What... are they about...?" he asked. If Liam didn't want to tell him, then he wouldn't force him, but sometimes talking about things helped, right?

"Many things, fears, dreams gone bad, sometimes they're about me or you guys, but only on really bad nights." he said. looking at Niall. "I'm so tired Niall, all i want to do is sleep."

"I know, Liam... I know..." he said, going over to the counter to be closer to Liam. "How long has it been since you've had a decent night of sleep?" he asked, wondering how long Liam had been struggling with this.

A month at least, I've lost track." Liam mumbled, looking at him.

A month? Holy shit. "Oh god, Liam..." Niall said, feeling horrible. "Liam, why haven't you said anything to someone? There has to be something we can do for this..."

"I thought I could sort it out myself, but now, I know I can't." Liam said.  
Niall sighed, looking outside. It was getting dark, which meant they were all going to go to bed soon anyway. "Well, if you can't sleep, then I'm not sleeping either."

"Ni!" Liam said, shocked. "You can't do that, I don't want to deprive you of your sleep!" "Well too bad!" Niall said back. "It won't be you depriving me of sleep, it will be me depriving myself of sleep. I'll keep you company."

"I'll try to sleep Niall, I just don't think i can." He said.

"Well I'll be there if you can't, okay? We've got to find a way to get you to sleep again," he said. He realized they had been gone for quite some time, and they hadn't even looked for snacks. "Maybe we should head back out there." "Yeah." Liam said, grabbing some Doritos and candy.

Niall grabbed for some sodas and followed Liam back out to the living room, passing out the beverages. The movie looked like it was almost over, which he was thankful for, but he knew that meant Liam would be suffering from a sleepless night again, and he didn't like that.

Soon enough, the movie ended and the credits started to roll. The lounge room emptied except for Niall and Liam.

Niall stood up and smiled to Liam, holding his hands out for him. "Your room or mine?" "Yours, I think maybe I can try and sleep if I'm with someone who can wake me up if things get bad." He said, looking up at Niall. Niall nodded. "Well, come on then," he said, grabbing for Liam's hand and pulling him towards Niall's room.

Liam let himself be dragged, already dead on his feet.

Niall opened his door and shut it behind them, flipping on the light. "You should probably get into something comfortable..." he said, looking around his room for something for Liam to wear. I think I'll be fine." Liam said, taking off his shirt. There was a giant bruise on his side. "I'll just sleep in my pants."

Niall turned to change himself, and when he had finished, he looked to see a bruise on Liam's side. "Li... why are you all bruised up?" he asked, coming closer to him and touching his skin gently, right near the bruise.

Liam winced. "Bad nightmare, rolled around in my sleep and fell on the floor, out of the bed. Only thing that woke me up was the impact, hurt like hell." "Well I won't let that happen to you tonight," Niall said, pulling his finger away. "Come on, let's see if we can get you to sleep," he said with a smile, turning on the lamp by his bed and turning off the overhead light.

Liam got in the bed, on one side while Niall got in on the other.

Niall snuggled in closely to Liam, and he flipped off the light. "Do whatever you need to do to get comfortable, alright?" "I don't know if this is going to work..." Liam mumbled "I'll be here. And if you can't sleep, we'll just stay up all night and talk about... turtles or something, okay?" Niall said, smiling to Liam.

"I wish..." Liam suddenly drifted off, eyes almost shut. "So tired." "Shh... Just get some sleep..." he mumbled, shifting a bit so his shoulder was against Liam's. He looked over to see Liam falling asleep, and hopefully he would be able to get some sleep tonight.

Liam drifted off, but then a few mins later, his brow began to sweat and he clenched his mouth, as if he was trying not to scream. Niall had still been awake, afraid that Liam would start to have a nightmare again. He was glad he did, and he reached over and pulled Liam closer to him, his arm around him. "Li... Li, wake up... It's alright, it's just a dream..." he said gently, waiting for him to come around.

"No...no...no, don't-don't hurt him...he's done nothing wrong."Liam started talking in his sleep, a tear escaping his eye. "Liam," Niall said louder, gently nudging him, hoping to wake him up. "Li, it's okay. It's just a dream... Wake up," he said again, trying to wake up from his nightmare.

"No-no-please! Please don't hurt him, I love him, please!" Liam was starting to shout now, showing no signs of waking up. Niall sat up and started to shake Liam, trying to wake him up. "Liam! Wake up!" he shouted, shaking him harder. Liam needed to wake up.

"No, don't hurt him, Niall's done nothing wrong, stop it, let him go!" Liam felt himself shaking now, it was just getting worse.

He heard his name, and he froze for a second. "Liam!" he shouted again, not giving a shit about how loud he was being. "I'm right here! I'm alright! Wake up, right now!" he shook Liam harder, getting up and straddling his waist. He had to get Liam to wake up.

Liam searched through the darkness for Niall's voice and finally, his eyes snapped open, tears flowing out of them.. "Niall?"

"Oh god, finally..." he whispered, reaching out and wiping at the tears on Liam's face. "Yeah, I'm here...Jesus, you scared me..." "Niall, I was so scared!" He wrapped his arms around Niall, nuzzling into his neck. "It was horrible..."

"It's okay..." he whispered, wrapping his arms tightly around Liam and keeping him close. "It's okay, Li..." he said, trying to soothe him.

"You were tied to a post and I was being held back. You were whipped and tortured and i had to watch, it was so bad..." He said into his shoulder.

Niall winced, not particularly enjoying the image of himself being whipped and tortured. "Well I'm not, so it's okay. Don't worry about it..." he whispered against Liam's head, leaving his lips there in hopes to comfort him a bit.

"Niall, did you hear anything else in that dream?" he said. He hoped Niall hadn't heard what he said earlier, but at the same time, he could have.

Niall tensed up a bit, and he nodded slightly. "I did... Quite some dream you were having, mate..." he said, rubbing Liam's back. "What did you hear?" He said, looking up at him.

"You said you loved me..." he said softly, not looking down to meet Liam's eyes. Liam looked down. "What if, that was kinda true?" he mumbled, not looking at Niall.

Niall didn't say anything for a while, but he finally responded. "I'd have to say the feeling is mutual, If I'm being honest."

Liam looked up at him, wide-eyed. Before he could utter a word, Niall bent his face down to his level. "I've felt this way for a while, but I didn't know how to tell you..." he said softly, staring at Liam's eyes in the dark. Their faces were merely inches apart, and their arms were wrapped around each other. How could he not just kiss him? This was so difficult.

Liam finally couldn't hold back the urge. He lifted himself to Niall's lips, leaving no gap.

Their lips touched, and Niall closed his eyes, the pure joy of kissing Liam enough to make his heart burst, even when he was this tired. He pulled away gently and smiled. "That was... nice..." he said gently, chuckling just a bit.

Liam nodded, too tired to speak. "Niall, maybe... could you hold me while I sleep?" "Mhm... I don't want you to have any more nightmares..." he whispered, kissing Liam's forehead.

"I think they just might stop now I have you." He smiled. "Well we can only hope, right?" Niall ran his fingers gently up and down Liam's back, trying to soothe him to sleep.

Liam dropped off in seconds, smiling in his sleep instead of frowning. "I love you Niall." He mumbled.

"I love you too..." he whispered, feeling his eyes droop. He didn't want to go to sleep yet, though, in case Liam started having another nightmare. Liam just smiled and snuggled into Niall's arms, sleeping peacefully for once.

Kissing Liam's head one last time, he whispered "I love you so much..." before falling asleep.


End file.
